The Glomp Files
by Jasmine Shinga
Summary: Dedicated to Kathleen the of Fire! This story contains sometimes abusive use of the male species, you are warned and accept resposibility for any randiness incurred during the reading of this fanfiction.
1. The Capture

Part One  
  
==========  
  
The Lady of Khendar Nasai  
  
==========  
  
Author's Note: Any of the Characters which are captured by the Lady are not mine, and are borrowed strictly for the purpose of glomping. Someone unknown on the Net originally created the word "glomp". I just came up with a definition of the kewl word. If you want to know, though you'd probably figure it out eventually anyways, Glomp means to capture a favoured character from somewhere, locking him in a little room, and doing smooshie things with him (or her if you prefer) until the original Author can't use them anymore and is forced to sell them to you at discount price. The Lady is my own Character and I adore her greatly. Khendar Nasai is also mine and neither can be used by anyone without my say so, though I won't say so. Hope you enjoy the series; I am open to Glomp Suggestions. Just review me and let me know who you want glomped and, provided I can think of no one else to glomp and know of whom you speak, I'll glomp them! Enjoy.  
  
==========  
  
It was late in the day in Middle Earth and the Fellowship was quite glad to rest for the evening. Frodo and Sam began to prepare the supper in comfortable silence while Gimli grumbled about travelling with Elves.  
  
After a few minutes the meal was ready. They all sat down to a frugal meal of bread, softened butter and some roast fowl. The small group of nine ate happily, though the four Hobbits wished that there were more to partake upon.  
  
When finished they all began to set up their bedrolls, Gandalf sat by the fire for a while longer, lost in thought about the Dark Lord and the One Ring. He was unhappy about their circumstance and was still wishing that Frodo had not been the one to bear such a burden as the Ring.  
  
Legolas volunteered for first watch, he did not believe it would be a very eventful night. Hours later all were asleep but Legolas, he was just about to wake Boromir for his watch when a faint glow caught his sharp Elfin eye. He crept silently into the thick brush and towards the soft light, he was nearly behind whoever he thought was making the light when something snagged his ankle and he went sprawling on his back while trying to turn around. Many snarling, slithering beasts covered him in moments before a loud yell told him that Gimli had been woken by his fall. Before Legolas could call out a warning the glow rushed at him and he was swallowed up.  
  
Aragorn was the first to find the place where Legolas had fallen, but by then the only sign of it was some silver wire in the low scrub and many broken and trampled twigs indicating small creatures that had swarmed around the area. Further search revealed one of Legolas' silver tips from his arrows shattered under his diminutive weight.  
  
"He is lost to us, some agent of the Enemy must surely have gotten him." Aragorn sighed heavily with sorrow.  
  
Gimli grunted, "No good Elves, can't even look after themselves."  
  
==========  
  
Legolas came to with the same soft light in his eyes that had been when he lost consciousness. **What is this light, it is quite eerie, and I'd almost swear it is some shade of green. I cannot be sure though** Legolas thought to himself. **No one seems to be here, wherever I am, it is likely I might make my escape right now** He attempted to move his legs but found them frozen in place by some outward force he couldn't see. **What CAN I move** He wondered, surprised.  
  
He then undertook the challenge of moving other parts of his anatomy but was unsuccessful in all but his head and throat. He also endeavoured to look around the area but couldn't see at all beyond the light, or within it for that matter. Absolute nothingness surrounded him, not even firm ground was beneath his feet only thickened air and light. Legolas gave over for the moment, the glow was making him rather tired and he fell into an exhausted slumber within the hour.  
  
==========  
  
"Wake up my dear Legolas, it is time to meet your new Mistress." A sultry and seductive voice purred from just ahead of the young Elf's form. Legolas immediately woke to find a beautiful woman before him.  
  
She was neither obviously young, nor excessively old; instead she seemed to be ageless as a High Elf, with such curiously pointed ears that she could be no Elf. She wore elaborate robes of green shades, delicately embroidered with silver thread. A long and voluptuous cloak of the deepest midnight black fell from her shoulders in cascading waves, trimmed with silver hoops. Her thick hair was kept free from any constraints and billowed around her and him. Silver bangles hung from her wrists, ears and neck; in her hand she grasped the long, smooth shaft of a silver sceptre from whence protruding spikes sprung forth around the black gem at the top end. Legolas took all that in the few seconds before his eyes were captured fully by her own. The Lady's eyes were of a swirling gold mist, liquid and steel at once. They drew him in until he felt himself drifting again into slumber.  
  
"Are you quite finished staring? I would like you conscious for this." The Lady blinked once, twice and Legolas came to, he found himself looking anywhere but into her molten eyes.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Legolas found his voice ragged from lack of drink.  
  
"Would you like something to heal your parched throat first? I have a large selection of fruit wines and waters." When Legolas nodded sorely the Lady twirled her Sceptre twice and two black chalices of tinted crystal appeared, hovering before a large and elegantly shaped flask of wine. The wine burst forth of its own accord and filled the two goblets.  
  
Legolas tried to reach for one of the glasses and, again, found his arm would not move. The Lady swept up the glass and carefully tipped it towards Legolas' lips. He sipped the fluid gratefully, tasting honey, wild currants and steam. The flavour washed over his tongue, refreshing his throat and allaying his palate.  
  
Finishing the wine he licked his lips appreciatively, then realized that he was imitating the table manners of humans. Inwardly he recoiled from the fact that he was at the mercy of a woman and behaving as a human would. Outwardly he was reacting to the Lady as any healthy man would, he began to feel alert of the one component of his anatomy lower than the collarbone that _was_ responsive.  
  
Blushing heavily he noticed the light growing brighter as he stood, growing more aroused as the Lady began to down her own goblet. The room he was in came into view within moments; it didn't even seem to be a room at all. There were large ash tree trunks sprouting from the floor up into the ceiling, and greenery coated all the walls. A large bed made of intertwined branches and coated in lilac petals and maple leaves. A small fire burned steadily within one of the trees, never harming the tree itself. Legolas gasped to see an enormous window wreathed in ivy, it looked out over a wide lake. The lake spewed flames into the sky and was formed of many tonnes of molten metal and rock. Legolas found himself free of whatever had held him in place and staring out the window at the expanse of flames beneath him, a thin river swept off around the edge of the building and out of view.  
  
Eyes wide he stared off into the distance where purple and black mists clouded the horizon and sparked with multicoloured lightning and black shadows. "What is this place?" He sighed in awe and whirled around to the Lady.  
  
"This would be Khendar Nasai."  
  
"I have never heard of such a place in Middle Earth."  
  
"That is because it is not in Middle Earth."  
  
"B-but. How can that be? How can you have taken me from my world?"  
  
"Quite easily. But now is not time to discuss such things. I must see to other things first, there is a silver bell in the far corner. Ring it when you need anything and the Hlact'un will be happy to serve you. Though they do not really feel any emotions." The Lady turned around in a flourish and silver/black mist swept up and she vanished.  
  
A moment later, as Legolas was sitting on his bed before the hearth, she returned blushing.  
  
"I have nearly forgotten a most significant concern. Legolas, come forth please." The Lady held out her hand gracefully, and Legolas found himself suddenly cautious.  
  
"Might you enlighten me as to what you are forgetting that is so imperative?" Legolas held back his hand, but something tickled at the back of his mind as he did so.  
  
"This." She brought a slender silver blade out of her sleeve. It was engraved with various glowing runes and studded with diamonds and emeralds. Legolas' eyes went wide and he arranged himself to fight; on impulse he reached for his bow and quiver, and subsequently discovered them absent.  
  
"I do not intend to damage you. Observe." She slashed her left index finger circumspectly, blood welling up on the extended digit. She then walked forwards to Legolas; he attempted to draw back and was yet again spellbound enigmatically. Unhurriedly she stepped up ahead of him, and without doing or saying anything Legolas felt constrained to open his mouth. He did thus and the Lady held out her bloody finger; Legolas lapped at the blood staunchly, inwardly appalled by what he was doing.  
  
The blood tasted coppery at first, then a bitter tingling followed by intense flame danced along his tongue. Moonlight did an intricate waltz with the clouds of day before he once more was let free. Stumbling he tried to fight off the dizziness and the Lady, but both were futile and he collapsed.  
  
==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giggles** We all hope you like the first instalment of this to be lemon!  
  
Reviews are welcomed and we love to get many happy sayings.  
  
SADISTIC MUSES: And we will kill all those who do not like!  
  
OTHERS: Shut UP! Anything is good, especially creative and constructive criticism! 


	2. The Purpose

Part Two  
  
==========  
  
The Lady of Khendar Nasai  
  
==========  
  
Author's Note: Any of the Characters which are captured by the Lady are not mine, and are borrowed strictly for the purpose of glomping. Someone unknown on the Net originally created the word "glomp". I just came up with a definition of the kewl word. If you want to know, though you'd probably figure it out eventually anyways, Glomp means to capture a favoured character from somewhere, locking him in a little room, and doing smooshie things with him (or her if you prefer) until the original Author can't use them anymore and is forced to sell them to you at discount price. The Lady is my own Character and I adore her greatly. Khendar Nasai is also mine and neither can be used by anyone without my say so, though I won't say so. Hope you enjoy the series; I am open to Glomp Suggestions. Just review me and let me know who you want glomped and, provided I can think of no one else to glomp and know of whom you speak, I'll glomp them! Enjoy.  
  
==========  
  
When Legolas awoke he was lying on the bed once more, with the coverlet of plant life over his form. Groaning he stood up and began to pace the room, looking for a means of escape. No break in the seamless expanse of camouflaged wall and pillars was to be found but the window; and that was made exclusively of a sheet of transparent gemstone grown directly from the wall. It was too solid to destroy by mere force unaided, and chipping at it with his arrows --- which he had found returned and sitting on a marble table, which had appeared in the far corner (the one with the silver bell), when he woke --- proved fruitless.  
  
He spent many hours, perhaps even days pacing before he realized just how hungry he was. Throwing prudence into the wind he gathered the silver bell in his hand, noticing a delicate crescent moon with the peaks downward engraved in it, and rang it once, twice.  
  
Seconds later Legolas jumped back in total shock as a skull slipped through one of the trees, it was enrobed in a jade-coloured blaze and fully clad in a ragged cloak.  
  
A split second after that a new skull creature came through another section of the disguised wall.  
  
"Who in Middle Earth are you?" Legolas gasped at the strange, floating beings.  
  
"You are not in Middle Earth sir, and we would be Hlact'un." The pair answered promptly.  
  
"Ah, so you are the creatures the Lady spoke of. I was hoping you might help me with this bout of hunger I am going through." Legolas' stomach made a slight grumbling noise at that.  
  
"Immediately sir, and might we request that you only ring once if you only have one errand for us?"  
  
"Of course, I apologize for the trouble."  
  
"No trouble sir, but we do hate to become redundant, there are so many things to do for so many guests." They then slipped back through the wall.  
  
**So, she has stolen others into this extraordinary fortress of hers. For fortress it ought to be to endure the massive throng of Dragons outside that beauteous window she has outfitted this room with. I do wonder if I would be able to meet them? Perchance. But more than likely the Lady does not like her captives to chance a mutiny**  
  
"No indeed I don't, I see you finally decided to use the Hlact'un." The Lady appeared before him, the Hlact'un that had been before laden with plates of foreign delicacies and bottles of fruit wines. Legolas could discern subtle differences between the two that set them apart from each other as he whipped around, bow nocked and aimed at the Lady.  
  
"Yes, how long have I been in here?"  
  
"No more than two days, I'm surprised you found the view so entertaining that you could let such time slip by. If ever you wish to keep track of time here the mists are blue at night and purple during the waking hours."  
  
"Thank you." Something dawned on Legolas and he dropped his bow," You knew my thoughts!"  
  
"Yes, does that surprise you?"  
  
"Of course, very few can see a person's thoughts, no one so young as you surely."  
  
The Lady laughed merrily, "You think I am young?"  
  
Legolas quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Well, aren't you? You are no Elf so you cannot be as old as myself, not nearly. Can you?"  
  
"My dear Legolas, I am older by far than your Lord Elrond. His forefathers were but specks of beings in the womb whilst I began my collection; and I was many millennia old even then. I may not be an Elf, but Elves are to me as mortals are to you. Beside the point is my age though. My kind can see the thoughts of lesser beings as clear as day, though I usually block out all beyond my Keep."  
  
"And what might your kind be?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, there are very few, and none in your realm."  
  
"Only in Khendar Nasai?"  
  
"No, Khendar Nasai is my own realm, my kind make their own realms in which to dwell. We each collect items special to ourselves, in my case Bishounen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Extraordinarily handsome men of different realms."  
  
"And what might you do with your collected --- Bishounen?" Legolas set his bow away on the bell-table.  
  
"Let me show you." The Lady stepped forward and took Legolas' face in her hands; gently she placed her lips on his and nibbled gently. Her kiss became more in depth and her tongue probed into his mouth, Legolas felt the Lady's tongue dance with his and small fangs bit down on his lower lip as she pulled away.  
  
Smoothly Legolas had been manoeuvred onto the leaf-strewn bed and there he lay, the Lady lying atop his stomach. She came down again to capture his lips, wrapping her arms about his neck and shoulders. Legolas retuned the kiss enthusiastically and began to run his arms down her back and grasped her buttocks. He rolled her over onto her back and began to strip off the many layers of cloth she wore, she unfastened and slipped his vest off easily and while he fumbled --- as all men, elves and such of the male populace do --- with her undergarments, she had stripped him of all but his breeches and boots. He had her straddled but slipped off for a moment to finish off her clothes. He began to kiss and nibble her toes, and then moved up her ankles to her calves and on to her knees. The Lady moaned exquisitely as Legolas' tongue danced along her inner thigh, then moved in to lick around her moist lips, delicately he dipped his tongue in, circling her clit with his warm mouth sucking and biting in the most excruciatingly pleasurable way.  
  
His tongue delved even deeper when he felt a soft and tender piece of flesh within her womanhood. Touching it caused the Lady to moan loudly and arch her back in ecstasy. He rubbed it and circled it with his long tongue until he felt her nearly bend double and reach her climax.  
  
Licking his lips appreciatively, he raised his face to hers when her orgasm and subsequent shudders finished.  
  
"My dear, were you to get any better than this I should end our meeting abruptly." The Lady caught Legolas' face in her hands before he could do any more damage to her tenacious self-control.  
  
"But Lady, I wish only to serve you." Truth shined in Legolas' eyes, the Lady's blood had gotten to his head, and loins, overpowering all but the need to please. Needy he tried to dive between her legs again, but immediately found himself frozen in that mysterious way the Lady employed. Tsking she raised her mouth to his and kissed him gently, deeply and fully, tasting her flavour on his lips and tongue.  
  
"Legolas, you must not only give pleasure. I prefer my guests to be as... Satisfied with my accommodations as I am with their prowess."  
  
Legolas growled low in his throat at the Lady loving another, but the growl swiftly transformed into a moaning as the Lady began to fellate him. Eyes wide Legolas tensed his muscles, swung his hips in rhythm and watched her head bobbing; before he could lose his control now he stopped her and rolled her onto her stomach, precariously balanced on the hammock.  
  
"Ah, I believe this one is in my top five." She laughed enticingly.  
  
Without further ado Legolas slipped his needy member into her from behind, its blood gorged tip rubbing something deep within her that cause her to gasp with joy. His probing head slid against the spot that had felt so good to her before. Seeing that it worked as well with cock as with tongue he grinned and thrust deep and even against the now hardened nub.  
  
The Lady reached behind her back and grasped his buttocks, trying to pull his thick member deeper and harder into her.  
  
Legolas caught on quickly and jammed himself up to the hilt.  
  
Finding a common rhythm they brought each other up to the peak, but Legolas pulled out before he could come. Gasping the Lady repositioned Legolas in an intricate pose of entangled limbs and straining muscles. His member rubbed within her exquisitely and she became frustrated, as he would never let her come. For what seemed like an eternity he teased her most sensitive areas. With a groan she began to rub her own clit furiously and arched her back once more.  
  
Seeing what she was doing he pulled out and positioned to help her out. With great care her inserted a few fingers of his left hand, and with his right he circled and flicked her clit simultaneously.  
  
With his cock just above her face she couldn't resist and took its full length is her mouth. Legolas gasped and faltered for a moment before resuming his duties. She deep-throated his cock for a while, nibbling on the tip every so often until they both reached their peaks. As her second orgasm shuddered to a halt he lost control and cum sprayed over her face and in her hair.  
  
He shifted around and began licking the seed from her blushing face. Ultimately turned on she slipped his flaccid member into her dripping crevasse again, a few motions and he began to harden yet again. His timing was off as he began to thrust into her and several times he fell out, reinserting himself quickly and headily.  
  
After a few tries they again began to move in sync, Legolas thrusting slowly and powerfully into the Lady, her climax began to creep up slowly like the thrusts and after a few moments it hit her in heavy waves, suddenly and caused her to scream out in utter ecstasy. She clamped down on Legolas and he hit his peak as well, the two of them cascading down from a world of glittering stars onto the leaf strewn floor of his accommodations.  
  
After a moments rest they continued their little entertainment for several hours more, the Lady teasing Legolas' nipples and engorged shaft with leaves and vines from around the room. They came over a dozen times more before collapsing in complete exhaustion onto the hammock.  
  
Swiping a leaf off Legolas' shoulder she cuddled up to him with satisfaction and smiled, "Is my fortress so inhospitable now my dear?"  
  
"Most definitely not, when will you next visit me?" There was a pleading, needy tone in his question.  
  
"Not too soon I am afraid, I would hate to become uninterested or exhaust you too soon."  
  
"Well then, I had better make up some new moves whilst you are absent." He grinned mischievously and fell into a deep slumber as she faded away.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think?? Is it a little plot-less? Needs improvement where? I need to know these things for future glomps! So review and let me know. I may change this chapter sometime because it seems rather short to us.  
  
HINT: Next story features a blonde man too, but he's a little more. Magickal? 


	3. The Detention

Part One  
  
==========  
  
The Lady of Khendar Nasai  
  
==========  
  
Author's Note: Any of the Characters which are captured by the Lady are not mine, and are borrowed strictly for the purpose of glomping. Someone unknown on the Net originally created the word "glomp". I just came up with a definition of the kewl word. If you want to know, though you'd probably figure it out eventually anyways, Glomp means to capture a favoured character from somewhere, locking him in a little room, and doing smooshie things with him (or her if you prefer) until the original Author can't use them anymore and is forced to sell them to you at discount price. The Lady is my own Character and I adore her greatly. Khendar Nasai is also mine and neither can be used by anyone without my say so, though I won't say so. Hope you enjoy the series; I am open to Glomp Suggestions. Just review me and let me know who you want glomped and, provided I can think of no one else to glomp and know of whom you speak, I'll glomp them! Enjoy.  
  
==========  
  
It was the commencement of the seventh year at Hogwarts; Harry and his crew were all attempting to get to their initial class of the year. Much to their revulsion it was Potions with the notorious Professor Snape and the doubly repugnant Slytherins, to Gryffindors at least.  
  
"C'mon Harry, Ron pick up your feet! We'll never hear the end of it from Snape if we arrive late." Hermione brushed her hair to one side so as to see their approach to the Dungeons.  
  
Ron wrenched the long ends of his trousers up, the handed down clothes patched in numerous places. "I'm going as fast as I can, it's not my fault Fred, or George, or whoever's clothes these were, hit a growth spurt without me! Harry! Watch out!" He tripped on his way downstairs and fell into his friend.  
  
"AH!" Harry tumbled forward and onwards into Hermione's back.  
  
"Bloody he-!" Hermione's curse was cut off as she too joined the roiling mass of limbs falling down the stairs.  
  
With a crash they landed against the Potion's room doors, moaning in agony.  
  
"I think I broke something," groaned Ron, lifting himself up.  
  
"Just my head and best quills you lousy git!" Hermione slapped Ron soundly across his stubbly jaw and hefted herself up beside him.  
  
Harry groaned painfully, "How did I get on the bottom?" He tried to get up using the Potions door when it swung open and he collapsed again.  
  
Snape's tall, gaunt figure stood at Harry's head, eyes glowering down, "Ah, three Gryffindors. Late as usual? And at the beginning of the year as well, five points shall be deducted each and you have detention with me tonight."  
  
Sulking the trio shuffled into their desks to the snickering of the Slytherins and the sympathetic looks of their fellows.  
  
After the lesson they were off to their other classes, that afternoon they had Charms with the Slytherins as well.  
  
==========  
  
Draco stifled a laugh as he used a spell he'd recently learned to turn Neville Longbottom's skin purple. Flitwick's eyes darted around the room looking for the culprit of this newest prank.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please meet with Professor Snape this evening for detention." The dwarf grumbled.  
  
It was a small price to pay for the look on Neville's, purple, face.  
  
"And undo your spell."  
  
Damn, oh well.  
  
"Yes Professor." He growled and performed the counter spell.  
  
==========  
  
That night Draco was carefully brushing his silver-blonde hair back and using a handy grooming spell, not Muggle hair gel as everyone speculated, to hold it in a neat style.  
  
**Wonder what time it is. I have detention at 7 o'clock with Potter and his 'friends'**  
  
He looked on his mantel to the antique and magicked mahogany timepiece. It read nearly 7:15; Draco was late!  
  
**Just my luck, first day Detention, late for the Detention, and my best cologne is missing. Looks like I'm stuck with Cinnamon or Cranberry. Cinnamon!**  
  
With that he dabbed on the scent and ran from the Slytherin dorms with all haste. Through the common room and on through the halls of Hogwarts he went, black cloak trailing behind as he raced off to his detention.  
  
Several minutes later and out of breath Draco was in front of a not-so- amused Professor Snape and the other Detentionees. Ron stifled a laugh as Draco bent double to catch his breath; Harry and Hermione were just a little surprised that Draco had managed to piss off Snape.  
  
"I apologize for being so tardy Professor." Draco regained some of his composure when Ron lost his and broke into a loud string of laughter.  
  
"Another five points Mr. Malfoy; I am not impressed with you. I'd expected more from a Slytherin of your lineage. Especially on the first day. Now, come along as we must rout Peeves from the Dungeons." Snape led them from his office and into the Dungeon proper. "Mr's Malfoy and Potter, to the Eastern corridors. Myself, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will go west."  
  
Draco growled to himself as he and Harry slowly walked off into the dark recesses of the East Dungeons with naught but a lantern and their wands. He was angry with Snape; the Professor had surely sent him with Potter just for being late. It was a spiteful and low browed move for the Potions Master, and Draco began to lag behind Harry's hurried pace as he brooded over it.  
  
A scraping noise drew Draco's attention to a door to the right; slowly he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Peeves! Are you in here you little git! Show yourself!" Draco looked around the room carefully, peeking under every table and behind every dust coated bit and bobble.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco jumped back as an immense mound of writhing, snake-like creatures sprung out and encircled him.  
  
His cries for help were drowned out as Harry found Peeves and, with whoops and hollers, the ghost was chased all over the Dungeons. It was not until many minutes later that the group noticed Draco was missing, and no trace was to be found of him.  
  
==========  
  
Draco awoke in a halo of bright light, bound head to toe in gauzy cloth and shackled at the arms and legs by large and heavy irons. He could see nothing, but felt the bitter and rugged strength of a solid stonewall at his back. He tried to swivel his head around to look at his surrounding but discovered he could move it not, he struggled for a moment with the unseen force that held him at bay before collapsing against the wall in defeat.  
  
Minutes later he fell to the floor suddenly when the shackles, which held him upright, disappeared instantly. Groaning he hoisted himself upright and tried to use the wall for balance, it was gone.  
  
Shocked Draco fell back down onto the smooth, yet rough floor surface. He felt a presence behind his back and tried to turn and meet it; but no matter how fast or how deviously he turned, he could not see it. The scent of raspberries assailed his nostrils and he smiled at the sweet smell.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco called out to the presence.  
  
Laughter greeted him.  
  
He tried to turn and see from whence the noise came, but failed once more.  
  
"You look like a puppy chasing its tail, I am the Lady of Khendar Nasai."  
  
A warm female body pressed against Draco's back then and he passed out  
  
==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this instalment, and yes, I do adopt different Author's writing styles for fanfictions. It's not my fault! It's the muses, the muses!!!!  
  
MUSES: Sure, blame us!  
  
Of course!  
  
R/R, I can't wait for more! 


	4. The Seduction

Part Two  
  
==========  
  
The Lady of Khendar Nasai  
  
==========  
  
Author's Note: Any of the Characters which are captured by the Lady are not mine, and are borrowed strictly for the purpose of glomping. Someone unknown on the Net originally created the word "glomp". I just came up with a definition of the kewl word. If you want to know, though you'd probably figure it out eventually anyways, Glomp means to capture a favoured character from somewhere, locking him in a little room, and doing smooshie things with him (or her if you prefer) until the original Author can't use them anymore and is forced to sell them to you at discount price. The Lady is my own Character and I adore her greatly. Khendar Nasai is also mine and neither can be used by anyone without my say so, though I won't say so. Hope you enjoy the series; I am open to Glomp Suggestions. Just review me and let me know who you want glomped and, provided I can think of no one else to glomp and know of whom you speak, I'll glomp them! Enjoy.  
  
==========  
  
Draco woke up much later on an immense mahogany, four-poster bed. What seemed like kilometres of silver and black material hung from the posters and draped athwart the delicately chiselled stonewalls.  
  
Groaning in exhaustion he rose from the divan and straightened out his school robes.  
  
Now where the hell am I?  
  
Draco stretched out catlike across the overstuffed yet elegant leather couch he found in the somewhat triangular room. It was build in deep green stone and with a huge crystalline window at the one end and a silver bell on a table at the other.  
  
Out of curiosity Draco grabbed up the bell and rang it once.  
  
A second later one of the Hlact'un came out of a wall to his left and he ran screaming across the room to the bed, thinking a Dementor had come to get him.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Draco growled when he realized just how small the Hlact'un was compared to a real Dementor, "And where the hell did you come from?" He went to the wall the Hlact'un had passed through and searched it for cracks or hidden doors. Finding nothing he took his wand out from the left sleeve of his school robes and pointed it steadily at the wall in question.  
  
After trying many different spells used for unlocking and discovering, not forgetting the famous Alohomora, he fell to the floor in defeat.  
  
"Have you anything for me to do, or did the Lady forget to tell you about the Hlact'un?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I'm guessing the latter is truest."  
  
"For the most part; I take it you are a Hlact'un? And what's with the Lady?" Draco scratched his chin for a moment, looking carefully at the flame-robed skull in the black rags.  
  
"The Lady? Oh, she's --- um --- I'll let her introduce herself. She ought to return in a few moments, unless that elf friend she's acquired turns out to be more engaging company than he was two days ago." The Hlact'un let that cryptic remark hang before returning to his previous enquiry.  
  
Draco blushed delicately, "Well, I am a bit hungry, would you be able to get me something? Cold meats and rye are always good."  
  
"Certainly!" The Hlact'un swept through the wall and Draco was frustrated once more as to how he did it.  
  
I really wish I could figure out that wall trick, and why on earth did the Lady take me from Hogwarts, and how? Grumbling Draco puzzled over the Elf, and attempted to piece together his first encounter with the Lady of Khendar Nasai.  
  
After a few minutes the Hlact'un showed up with a plate of cold meats, rye bread, apple wine and scones with butter. Munching silently Draco put together enough of the encounter to remember the greenish light, the smell of raspberry, and before all that --- the snakes.  
  
There had been a roiling, writhing, hissing mass of many coloured serpents. He could have sworn they had had sharp taloned feet as well. They were grabbing him, holding him and all the time he couldn't help but be aroused. It shamed him to think of that particular fact, but that the warm female body that had pressed against him had done the same thing reassured him he didn't have a fetish.  
  
==========  
  
Disturbed by his thoughts he went to the huge crystalline window after his meal was complete, and stared off into the beauteous land he saw. In the distance there was a huge field of sparkling emeralds and peridots, dancing happily and predatorily in the expanse were many sleek feline forms. Shadows on the land their grace sent awe throughout Draco's thoughts, and reminded him of how the Lady had snuck up on him.  
  
At that the room darkened to an extreme degree, Draco couldn't see a thing in front of him when a bright green glow hit him in the face. With a gasp he covered his eyes and felt the whisper of silk on his forearm.  
  
"Are you the Lady?"  
  
"Yesss..." A sibilant voice crooned behind him and before him, swirling around his senses' outer reach and eluding him.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Laughing. Soft chuckles and whispered words, caresses of silk and the brush of long hair as she danced beyond his reach while he grasped for her; all of these things hit his senses and evaded them, torturing him.  
  
Putting his arms at his side reluctantly he tried to coax the Lady to come into view, but she just tickled him with silk, her vanilla perfume wrapping around him. Before he knew it, he'd been surrounded in thin silk sheets that bound him like steel cords. The soft brush of hands along his spine aroused him more than the silk, and tortured him doubly.  
  
Fully ensnared and erect he could only moan as her soft scent glided over him.  
  
"Who are you Lady? Please?"  
  
Finally she gave in to his pleading, "I am the ruler of this realm and all whom I bring into it; I rule your body now..."  
  
She used a silver dagger to slash her index finger open, and set it before Draco's mouth, hungrily he sucked until the wound closed with cold fire across his tongue.  
  
"And your mind in just a little while."  
  
She slipped away from him then and the silks fell to the floor in small heaps. Whimpering Draco crawled into his new bed and fell asleep, unable to ease the odd pull at his heart when she was gone.  
  
The next morning, or so he thought it should be, the odd mists outside seemed a tad lighter in colour, he woke to find a lush banquet of foods laid out on an oak table near his bed. Wondering how the Hlact'un had gotten so large a table in the room, he noticed also the ache in two parts of his body.  
  
After filling himself comfortably he settled to some callisthenics while he awaited the Lady's pleasure. Many hours passed and Draco still felt the pain, still hadn't tired of the stretches, and still the Lady did not come.  
  
When he thought he would go mad with the utter quiet of his room, but for his breathing and pulse, and the stench without the Lady's perfume... The lights dimmed.  
  
Silently cheering, he felt his heart leap up into his throat and looked around to find where she would be coming from. Of course he missed it, and she was behind him, enticing him with lavender and the usual silk sheets.  
  
This time though he felt himself slowly guided to the huge bed, happily he obeyed the steady push and pull on his heart and organ.  
  
"Lady, what is it that pleases you?"  
  
"Why Draco, don't you know?"  
  
"No Lady, what?"  
  
"Obedience and your pleasure."  
  
"I gladly obey you Lady, and as to my pleasure..."  
  
"Yes Draco, just ask."  
  
He felt strong thin fingers begin to knead the knot of muscle in his shoulders away; sighing he told her, "I would like to kiss you Lady."  
  
Soft lips brushed his and he closed his eyes, the kiss deepened into his mouth. He pushed at her tongue with his and after breathless dancing she broke away. Whimpering he looked for her, still he could not see.  
  
"And Lady, I would like to hold you."  
  
A warm body settled against his chest and he held her as one holds something dear and fragile, unseeing he lifted up her chin and brought her in for another kiss when the feel of her melted away.  
  
"Lady? Might I ask to see you?"  
  
"Not yet Draco, not yet."  
  
"Then might I touch you?"  
  
"Of course." This time the body settled against him and he roamed it, hands brushing along her spine, hoping to tantalize her as he had been. He let his fingers flows across her buttocks and squeeze ever so sexually. Her played with her long silky hair, her breasts, her thighs and inwards. When he finally reached where he was going she let out a soft moan and in a sparkle of black mist and lightning she disappeared.  
  
Completely.  
  
==========  
  
So... It's not done yet, how am I doing on emotional stuff? Good? Ookie then!  
  
More to come soon...  
  
MUSES: Whenever she gets her midterms over with...  
  
Hey, they're not that many you know! 


	5. The Climax

Part Three

The Lady of Khendar Nasai

Author's Note: Any of the Characters which are captured by the Lady are not mine, and are borrowed strictly for the purpose of glomping. Someone unknown on the Net originally created the word "glomp". I just came up with a definition of the kewl word. If you want to know, though you'd probably figure it out eventually anyways, Glomp means to capture a favoured character from somewhere, locking him in a little room, and doing smooshie things with him (or her if you prefer) until the original Author can't use them anymore and is forced to sell them to you at discount price. The Lady is my own Character and I adore her greatly. Khendar Nasai is also mine and neither can be used by anyone without my say so, though I won't say so. Hope you enjoy the series; I am open to Glomp Suggestions. Just review me and let me know who you want glomped and, provided I can think of no one else to glomp and know of whom you speak, I'll glomp them! Enjoy.

Draco sat weeping softly for many hours, his heart heavily on him while his loins ached. No matter how hard he tried, he could not relieve the arousal that stood so proudly, taunting him.

Several hours later, he fell into sleep, murmuring first, "But Lady, what of my pleasure?"

The Lady returned every day from then on, teasing and enticing him with silks and perfume. Draco could not stand it, just as he would get to the point when he would be aching to go all the way --- and she would vanish until the next day. For a full week this continued, breaking down Draco's mental stability until he became a sobbing mass after her visits and sudden departures.

Frustrated Draco came up with a plan to capture the Lady for his pleasure, and that day he implemented it.

Draco stood quietly at his window, staring through the transparent crystal and watching the shadowy felines as they danced their deadly dance below. Today there was a faint red glow to the eastern edge, or so he decided, as it was from that direction that the lightening mists came first, of his view. Today is a fine day to be a feline stalking its prey.

Draco watched and began to get a feel for those cats, he relaxed his toned body, strengthened from hours of callisthenics in the early hours, and frustrated masturbation after the Lady's visits. His every nerve was alert, taut and readied for what he was to do.

He gathered a deep breath into his lungs, deeper than he would have been able to draw in London, and left the window to gather the Hlact'un's bell. He removed the pendulum from within and returned to his window, shell of a bell in his left hand. Carefully he aimed his hand and began to draw back his strengthened arm, adrenaline rushing to every fibre of his body.

With a swift prayer that his plan would succeed, he smashed the bell into the window, directly at the centre.

"What are you doing!?" The Lady materialized in fully opaque form in front of the shattered window frame. Draco gazed upon her glittering silver dress, sleek and contoured to fit and hug every sensuous curve of her form. Long silken scarves hung off her neck and arms, whipping in the wind as she held herself within safe distance from the formidable winds that had sucked Draco's weakened crystalline window from its moorings.

Shards had pulled out from the sheer tenacity of the gusts that daily wracked the Lady's tower, many gashing Draco as he too was thrust from the safety of his suite and into the fiery sky. As he hung limp from his bed sheet-rope, he observed the gouts of fire as they sprung from a lake of molten elements. It had taken no more that a moment before the Lady had materialized, black lightning and smoke sucked out into the violet gloom.

Khendar Nasai itself seemed to hold its breath, even as the winds tried to shred the thin cord that held Draco aloft.

"You promised me my pleasure Lady!" Draco called out, afraid his important words would be lost to the gale that enveloped him, instead the Lady's eyes opened wide and she took a step forwards. "If I cannot have carnal pleasure from that which I love, I am better off in that lake." She turned to see how violently the lake was behaving that day, how high its geysers shot and how many stones burnt.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes and waved her hands, once more Draco felt dizzy and aroused as he slid out of the gale and the realm of Khendar Nasai and into unconsciousness.

When Draco awoke, he found himself again in his room, naked and strapped to a cold wooden slab as if it were medieval times. The surface was not level and his toes were not far from reaching the ground, even as his own weight pulled on the straps at his shoulders.

The Lady stood, wrapped in glittering shadows, not three metres from his shivering form. A slender outfit of supple ash coloured leather had replaced her silvery gown, she held a short strap in one hand and thumped it against her thigh rhythmically until Draco's eyes went wide and he tried to get free.

"Do not bother my little pet, you have misbehaved and shall be punished." The Lady's voice crooned at him from every angle, though her own lips barely moved. She thumped the strap once more, a stinging sound that made Draco wince and strain to see if she had hurt herself.

"Lady, I was merely trying to get you to fulfil your promise..." Draco's eyes filled with tears at the thought of the Lady being displeased with him, he whimpered.

Her eyes softened on his contrite look before she hardened once more, striding up to his captured body and brushing a gloved hand across his chiselled chest, "You would imply I was not keeping my word, for shame." Her words struck him like a physical blow, "In time you would have been more than satisfied, you would not play the game and now you will have the consequences of that action." Draco tried to shrink back as the Lady withdrew her hand, even as his aching member urged him to reclaim that lost touch, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain that lanced his heart.

A sharp crack rent the still air around them and Draco's eyes flew open in shock.

Gazing down his body through tears of pain, he saw a thick gash on his left thigh, blood dripping from the Lady's strap. With another downward arc, she tore open his other thigh; this one was deeper and bled easily. Slap, slap, slap! His hips, his ribs and even his shoulders were laid bare by the Lady's strap, the leather causing a strange sensation in the freely bleeding rents.

A sort of... numbness overtook Draco's body, aroused as ever, and he began to beg for more. The Lady complied, until his skin became a tapestry of bruises and blood, not all the hits opening the flesh.

When she ran out of skin to beat besides his face the strap vanished in a ripple of smoke and her clothes returned to the clingy silver gown that she had worn before. She gently released the tethers that bound Draco's battered form and the surface beneath became a sumptuous bed of red silk and ermine. The relief of numbness began to fade from his body and the pain of his punishment hit like a wave, washing away his other senses and leaving only an inhumanly keen feel of everything touching his skin.

The soft brush of ermine was torturous, the silk like sandpaper across his raw arms, the only relief he felt was that the Lady had left his back intact, yet the sides of his chest being rubbed by his arms caused twice the irritation.

She crooned soothing songs and she slipped from her dress, the silver material making a pool at the end of the bed, and she carefully lay beside him. She crooned even as her mouth was occupied lapping at the warm stickiness of blood that coated his chest. Her tongue danced across his abdomen, leaving a trail of cool air, and the skin that was so badly beaten began to heal.

"I told you, I rule your body now. I would not ruin what is mine... But I am sorry you had to be punished." Her tongue captured a nipple and he drew in a sharp intake of breath, the sensation making him moan and thrust his hips.

"Tut tut, I will get to that when you are healed." Her voice purred as her tongue lapped against the bruised collarbone of her twitching captive sending an electric shudder throughout his healing body. Skin reappeared across his chest and stomach, and as she continued her ministrations, his arms and legs healed as well. When she finally came to the source of all Draco's current thoughts, she smiled and vanished.

Scared that she may be gone again Draco leapt to his feet, bed dematerialising as he left it. He hunted about the dark room in naught but his healed skin, eyes alert and body stiff with arousal. When he glimpsed her naked form, he pounced and fell triumphant onto another pile of cushions and sheets, gripping her soft hips in joy.

"I have you Lady, and yet again you promised me my pleasure." He smiled, like the fox that had caught his hen.

"I said once you were healed, which you most obviously are." She smiled shyly, urging Draco even further and happily complied as he drew himself above her, determined to prove how healthy he was.

The initial thrust was like lightning crackling along his new skin, it pooled at the base of his spine where the Lady curled her hand into a fist. When the first wave of pleasure had begun to recede, the Lady began to writhe under him, sending him anew into a fit of shivers. She quickly took him in hand and taught him where to press his thick shaft so as to elicit the most satisfying moans from her. As Draco discovered the sensitive points along her body, they twisted on the cushions that he might bury himself deeper, that she might be tantalized by his tongue playing across her spine and neck.

He was swiftly built up to his first orgasm, and she hers, but at the last moment, before he could loose his seed, she became as mist and shifted into another position. Unspent but shuddering from the nearness of his climax he began to plough into her with youthful abandon.

It was only after he had made he body clench several times in ecstasy that she allowed him his release. Laying her head and hands down upon a pile of velvet cushions and twitching her soft buttocks at him she enticed him to plunge once more into her moist core, hot with need for the final release of the evening.

With deft strokes, they rose up the steep climb to heaven and with the loveliest moan of joy they crested, their muscles going taut before they fell onto the cushions in puddles of fluid and silk. Each sated, they dozed, and Draco smiled as he anticipated his next chance to prove himself 'healthy'.

Huzzah! The end, now, I need someone elso to Glomp, help me out peoples!


End file.
